


Automatic

by lesbianseagull



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, the wink that slayed us all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianseagull/pseuds/lesbianseagull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want to take a quick moment to acknowledge the tremendous beauty of this newly-founded fandom. It almost makes my heart explode to see it grow so beautifully. So in love with and inspired by you all. And with that being said, HERE'S SOME GOOD OL' FASHIONED FUCKING TO CELEBRATE. Fic title and song within are by the Pointer Sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automatic

The wink was what tore self-control away from Erin.

Holtzmann had been flirting with Erin pretty much from the moment they'd met. And Erin had laughed off the harmless, meaningless flirting. Laughed off the cheesy pick up lines, the silly dancing.

But then Erin had told her ghost story, Holtzmann's gaze unwavering throughout, and afterwards Holtzmann had murmured, "I have some questions," the same words that Erin had used to shamelessly hit on Kevin. And then Holtzmann slowly hooked her tongue around the straw from her cup, pulled it into her mouth, winked at Erin and grinned at her.

And it was like something inside of Erin overrode her programming. Like a little Holtz-beast had broken into her brain's control room and started wailing on the controls with a wrench and Erin did not know what was what and who was who anymore.

All she knew was that she needed to fuck Holtzmann.

The thought made her nervous. She'd never been with a woman. Wasn't sure if she could actually go through with it. What if it didn't go well and things got awkward between them... what if it _did_ go well... that thought worried her just as much.

Abby and Patty eventually left, and she and Holtzmann were left alone sitting around the table of empty pizza boxes. Erin supposed she should also leave...

Holtzmann was looking at her in a way that set off several alarms inside her. But Erin couldn't leave.

Maybe it was the wink. Maybe it was the fact that she had just told someone about her being haunted as a child. It wasn't something she told many people about. _Any_ people about, really. And she felt a part of her soul exposed... it was a strange, unsteady, kind of bad, kind of good feeling.

She really should leave.

Holtzmann slid closer to her.

"You said you had questions for me," Erin said softly.

"That ain't all I got for ya, babe," said Holtzmann, grinning once more.

Erin swallowed. "Holtzmann, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Mmm, what idea is that?" Holtzmann's eyes were on her mouth.

Erin stood from the table, walked over to the window, closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

A minute or so passed in silence, then suddenly a bass drum started a beat behind her. Erin turned to see Holtzmann moving her shoulders to the beat issuing from her stereo, and as the synthesizers kicked in Holtzmann began to move her entire body with the music. She was facing away from Erin, and Erin watched her intently, her own body unconsciously swaying along with Holtzmann's.

Then Holtzmann spun around to face her. And smooth as a snake she began to slide over towards where Erin stood, mouthing the words of the song as she went.

_Look what you're doin' to me, I'm utterly at your whim, all of my defenses down..._

Erin could only stare helplessly as Holtzmann came nearer and nearer to her.

Then Holtzmann, standing directly in front of her, laced her fingers through Erin's, grinned at her and pulled her forwards into the center of the room, not saying a word, eyes locked on Erin's as they began to dance together.

_No way to control it, it's totally automatic, whenever you're around..._

Before Erin knew it she had lost herself in the music, eyes closed, laughing deliriously, arms around Holtzmann's neck as they danced. Her fingers, acting of their own accord, slithered treacherously up into Holtzmann's hair.

Holtzmann's hands, which had been resting on Erin's waist, slid around to her back and pulled Erin even closer. Something in Erin registered how sexual their dancing had now become, their hips rocking in tandem, body heat rising.

When Erin opened her eyes she was nose-to-nose with Holtzmann and Holtzmann's eyes were ablaze with desire. Her lips hovered in front of Erin's.

Holtzmann's eyes fell onto Erin's mouth again and her lips parted in a wide grin.

And suddenly they were kissing.

Erin wasn't sure who had kissed who and she did not care. All she cared about was how delicious Holtzmann tasted as they kissed, how delicious she felt... Erin gave an involuntary moan, kissing Holtzmann deeper and deeper. Holtzmann moaned right back at her.

Holtzmann's hands slid up under Erin's sweatshirt and they both tore it up and off of her. Holtzmann backed her up against the table, sucking on Erin's neck, furiously unbuttoning Erin's jeans and pulling them down.

Then Erin suddenly flipped them around, shoving Holtzmann down onto the table. Holtzmann grinned wide and lusty up at her. Erin tore off her shirt and leapt on top of Holtzmann, straddling her. Holtzmann sat up and kissed the center of Erin's chest softly, her hands sliding up Erin's back to unclasp her bra. She flung it away into the room.

Erin grabbed Holtzmann's wrists as her hands went to the waistband of Erin's panties and she pinned Holtzmann's wrists to the table. Holtzmann raised an eyebrow up at her, smirking.

"You... are still wearing all of your clothes," panted Erin. "This is unacceptable."

And with that she tore at the silk robe Holtzmann wore over her shirt, and Holtzmann sat up slightly to let Erin pull it off, flinging that away to join Erin's bra. Holtzmann pulled her shirt up and off and suddenly her top half had nothing on and Erin laughed deliriously again.

"No bra?"

"I have no patience for underwear," answered Holtzmann as she started working off her pants, pulling them down and showing Erin that she did indeed have no patience for underwear. Erin laughed and helped Holtzmann take her pants and her boots off.

Erin looked hungrily down at Holtzmann naked beneath her, trailing her fingers up Holtzmann's body. She leaned down and kissed the center of Holtzmann's chest, the same spot Holtzmann had kissed her, smiling up at Holtzmann. Holtzmann smiled back, running her fingers through Erin's hair, and Erin's kisses drifted across the soft pale skin of Holtzmann's breasts, making the younger woman sigh with pleasure. Erin kissed her way back up to Holtzmann's mouth and Holtzmann's fingers slid eagerly between Erin's thighs. Both women grinned and Erin pushed her panties down, kicking them away.

Holtzmann's fingers returned to their place between Erin's thighs, this time making Erin sigh with pleasure as they explored her slowly and gently. Holtzmann's thumb massaged Erin's clit and Erin's head fell back onto her shoulders with a groan. Holtzmann sat up and took Erin's nipple into her mouth, bringing her other hand up to cup Erin's other breast and brush her thumb over Erin's nipple, and Erin cried out with hunger as Holtzmann's fingers slid into her.

Erin rocked against Holtzmann's hand, moaning up at the ceiling as Holtzmann fucked her with her fingers and sucked on her tits and her neck, feeling Holtzmann panting against her skin as the pace picked up.

Finally Erin felt her orgasm hit her and she held onto Holtzmann as she let out a ragged moan, her fingernails biting into Holtzmann's skin as Holtzmann kept going, grinning against Erin's skin, wave after wave of pleasure crashing down on Erin.

Eventually both women collapsed onto the table, panting and sweating. Holtzmann lifted her hand to her mouth and sucked on her fingers contentedly. Erin watched her with a smile and Holtzmann gave her a wink.

"Do you _know_... the effect that that wink has on people?" asked Erin breathlessly.

"Of course I do," replied Holtzmann with a triumphant grin, flexing her fingers at Erin.


End file.
